Hogwarts Demigods
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry has been keeping secrets since his 1st year that he is a child of Zeus, Hera, Hecate, Athena and Artemis. Now Harry is depressed after Cedric's murder the gods go to his aid and he meets his cousins, siblings and soulmate and fellow Hogwarts Demigods. Will they be able to help him?...WARNING CUTTING


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry has been keeping secrets since his 1st year that he is a child of Zeus, Hera, Hecate, Athena and Artemis. Now Harry is depressed after Cedric's murder the gods go to his aid and he meets his cousins, siblings and soulmate and fellow Hogwarts Demigods. Will they be able to help him?...

* * *

 **WARNING: CUTTING**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry had known for a long time he was different. He was 5 when his real parents found him hiding from his cousin. He met his father Zeus who had been in disguise as James Potter and his mothers Hera, Hecate, Athena and Artemis who gave their essence to Lily Potter. And he was born 9 months later.

Harry had a hard time believing it he had parents! But they comforted him. And helped him convince his relatives to let him go to Summer Camp and he would be always away from them for three months. They even convinced them to let him got to the same winter camp. So he was free of the Dursley's for a few months.

He was introduced at Camp Half-Blood and was claimed as a son of Zeus, Hera, Hecate, Athena and Artemis. He decided to stay in Artemis's cabin and sometimes Zeus's and Hera's were a bed had been put.

Harry also met the Hunters his mother's Artemis's adopted daughters. They were cold at first but they warmed up to him.

Over the years he got strong friendships at Camp Half-Blood and his mother Artemis's camp and his skills with sword and bow suppressed everyone. Zoe was especially attached to him and Artemis found out why they were soulmates. Zoe was in disbelief at first but Artemis told her they had years to figure everything out. His mother Hecate taught him some simple spells.

Then he got his Hogwarts letter he had to pretend he didn't know anything about magic or his stories. Harry went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and did everything Ollivander knew he was a godling. So Ollivander gave him a special wand made with elements from his parents. Ollivander also gave Harry the brother wand to Voldemort saying he might need it.

He got an Owl who he could communicate with, with him being a son of Athena. They decided on a name being Hedwig. He did the rest of his supplies and more. But made sure Hagrid didn't know.

At Hogwarts the Hat didn't know where to send him. Harry had to make the decision and he saw Neville a son of Demeter at Gryffindor so he told the hat Gryffindor. He was welcomed by Fred and George Weasley sons of Hermes. Neville had been happy to have a demigod with him. They realised Seamus Finnigan was a son of Hephaestus and Dean a son of Dionysus. They knew they would be best friends but Ron Weasley wanted all the attention at him and Harry. Harry decided to go along with it. The hat warned him the Dumbledore was going to manipulate him. Fred and George told him about their Mother's and brothers plan.

Harry found out that Severus Snape was a demigod a son of Thanatos so Severus said he would always help but had to keep up an act.

He saved Hermione from the troll at Halloween with his sword and let the mist cover what he did. Severus knew what Harry did and awarded he 20 points for saving the demigod children the troll could have been going after.

Harry had to spend the winter solace at Hogwarts even though he didn't want too. But he was being watched and if he went back to the Dursley's for the Winter holidays it would look weird. But he got presents from his parents. Some new equipment to slay monsters. He hide the weapons as a watch. He had notes from his parents explaining everything and Zoe gave him a wolf, moon, peacock, lightning bolt and an owl on the necklace that would turn into his weapons which Hecate made possible.

The rest of the year went by with Harry, Hermione and Ron going for the stone that had been hidden in the school. Harry had to go on the last part along and face Quirrell/Voldemort. He managed fighting him off and Quirrell and Voldemort were defeated.

He then spent the Summer Holidays at Camp Half-Blood. Where he met Percy Jackson who just found out he was a demigod son of Poseidon. He met his siblings Katie Bell and Blaise Zabini. Harry had to help with the quest to get the Master Bolt back. He had promised his father to help find it.

They reached the underworld and Harry explained to his Uncle what happened and promised to get his helm back. Harry had the others go to Olympus while he fought Ares for the Helm. Winning it he returned to Hades. Who gave him his blessing of protection. Hades also found a horcrux in the scar. Hades removed it and told Harry that when he was older he would like him to do a quest for him to gather Voldemort's soul fragments. Harry agreed to do it in a couple of years time.

Hecate told him to go back to the Dursley's early which he did and a House elf had been stopping his mail and got him in trouble. The Weasley's rescued him.

The second year was a challenge with attacks started to happen. The demigods of Hogwarts were going to try and save the students and do their own patrols. At the end Harry had to kill a basilisk. And he sacrificed it to his parents. He destroyed a horcrux diary that had possessed Ginny Weasley.

Third year he stayed at the Dursley's and did accidently magic blowing up Marge Dursley insulted his parents. He ran away and found out about Sirius Black who his father told him was innocent. Zeus sent Harry on a quest to find Peter. Which he did by seeing Scabbers closely. He managed to convince the adults to check the rat. Luckily Amelia Bones was a daughter of Ares and believed Harry. Soon Sirius was free but Pettigrew escaped.

He had to deal with Dementors that year luckily his sword worked on them and the Patronus charm his mother Hecate gave him.

That summer he had to help save his mother Artemis. He managed to save Bianca daughter of Loki and his soulmate Zoe. They even rescued Artemis. Who was so proud of them all.

In this fourth year everything got worse he was entered in a tournament against his will. He would have to use his demigod powers. For the dragon he decided to fly, the lake he asked permission from his Uncle Poseidon to go into his domain. And then the damned maze which he was transported with Cedric too a graveyard where he watched Cedric be killed and Voldemort's resurrection.

Now he was at the Dursley's and he had no contact with Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus. He was severely depressed and had started cutting himself. He had done it for a few years before now but now he wanted the pain to go away. He wanted all the pain he felt go and that was why he cut.

He knew he needed help he just didn't know where to get it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
